


Makes Six

by sarken



Category: Fake News RPF, Real News RPF
Genre: Baby-Making, OT5, Other, Polyamory, Pundit Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderson, Jon, Keith, Stephen, and Rachel want to have a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makes Six

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pundit Kink Meme prompt _Anderson/Jon/Keith/Rachel/Stephen, gang bang_.

They argue over it for weeks, four of them sitting around the table late into the night. They talk genetics and age, but they yell the personal, banging on the wood to make a point, refusing to speak to each other until the next afternoon. They beg her to make a decision, to just pick one of them, but she won't even sit with them. Some nights, when they get too quiet, she stands in the doorway and listens, remembering why she loves these men.

At breakfast on a Thursday, she flashes them the calendar on her Blackberry. There are three days marked in purple, and she tells them, "Decide. Decide or we have to wait a month."

They don't get to sleep that night. At four o'clock, elbows on the table, Jon growls and pulls on his hair. "We're nowhere," he says. "Fucking nowhere. At this point, we might as well just gang bang her and see what happens."

The words hang there. None of them can look at each other; they don't talk about, don't even _think_ about them like this.

"You could," Rachel says from the doorway, and they all turn to look at her, sleep-rumpled, standing there in flannels and the bunny slippers Stephen gave her last Christmas. She doesn't even have her glasses on. "We don't have to know."

It's the first time silence is a good sign.

 

It's ten o'clock Sunday morning when Stephen calls firsties, and Keith looks ready to explode. "You can't call firsties on a _person_ ," he snarls. "And what kind of grown-ass man--"

"He can so," Rachel says, kissing Stephen. She knows there will be nine months of Keith and his feminist-rage-by-proxy in her future, but with Stephen's arms around her, she finds it hard to care.

Stephen beams at her, his eyes lighting up with his eager, earnest grin. "Can we do it now?"

Rachel laughs. "Can I have coffee first?"

 

She takes the coffee to bed with her, but she doesn't get to drink it. It turns cold on the nightstand while Stephen presses his face between her thighs, burying his tongue inside her, and Rachel doesn't know if it's the best cunnilingus she's ever gotten, but it's close, and Stephen's never enjoyed it more. Even if it didn't feel amazing, the sight and sound of him would be enough to make her come on its own.

When he comes up, his damp face makes her laugh as she kisses him clean. She brushes his hair back and says, "Ready to make our baby now?"

 

Jon comes in all tentative, shuffling his feet with his shoulders slightly hunched. He stands by the door like it isn't their bedroom, like he's intruding, like he's never seen two or three or four of them in their bed before.

"So, uh, my turn, I guess," he says. "Not that I'm trying to hurry you guys, but it was my idea, and we should probably keep the ball rolling..."

Rachel shrugs. "We were done," she says, and she kisses Stephen once before he slides out of bed, and again after, when he grins and leans back down. He takes a step away before turning back for one more kiss, and Rachel swats him on the arm.

Stephen shrugs it off and all but bounds out of the room, unabashedly naked, smacking Jon on the ass with a, "Get 'er, tiger," and a thumbs-up as they pass.

Jon's smile is uneasy, and it has Rachel sitting up, patting the mattress beside her. It's the first time they've been alone since Thursday.

"Relax," she tells him, sliding her hand into his lap. He's soft, but her encouragement has him hardening right away. "I'm not mad or offended or any of the things you think I secretly am. I'm glad you had the idea."

"Yeah?" Jon says, because it's all he can say with her hand sliding into his pants.

"One of you had to." Rachel smiles as she straddles Jon's lap, pushing his pants away. She guides him to her entrance and says, "I was counting on you," as she takes him inside.

 

Anderson wakes her with his hands on her back, rubbing her shoulders, and Rachel starts to apologize, but he just whispers, "Shh," and kisses her cheek.

"I brought lube," he tells her, taking her by the waist. He guides her off her side and onto her knees, letting her rest on forearms and elbows as he kisses across her lower back.

They don't do this often. For them, affection comes easier than sex.

"I love you," she mumbles into her pillow, and then she bunches it up in her arms, pulling it toward her chest while Anderson eases her legs apart.

"Me, too," Anderson says, spreading the lube over her, cupping her in his hand and massaging her until she's wet and gasping, biting at the edge of her pillow. She moans when his fingers slip into her, then sighs when they pull out and his cock fills her instead.

"I've never tried to get someone pregnant before." He says it quietly, like marveling and confessing all at once.

"It's okay," Rachel says, and she tightens around him. "I've never tried to get pregnant before."

 

She's nervous waiting for Keith, sitting back against the headboard and picking at the sheet. It doesn't seem like it should be this easy, and she's worried that it might not be. She doesn't know how many times they'll want to try, or at what point trying will leave her feeling sticky and gross instead of loved. She doesn't want sex to turn into an obligation.

"Hey, don't sit like that," Keith says, hurrying across the room. He tosses back the sheet and hooks an arm beneath her legs. The next thing she knows, she's on her back, legs up in the air. "You don't want it to leak out before it gets where it's going."

Rachel makes a face at the ceiling. "I can't decide if that's endearing, disgusting, or just of questionable scientific value," she says, but she wraps her arms behind her knees while Keith gets undressed, and she doesn't argue when he puts her legs over his shoulders. Instead, she takes a deep breath.

"I want this," she says, turning her head. There are tears in her eyes.

Keith puts a hand on her stomach, fingers spread out wide. "I know." His thumb brushes the curve of her hipbone. "We all do."


End file.
